Stronger
by Crystal Lightning
Summary: IT'S BACK! Radar's sweetheart from Ottumwa comes to the 4077. Now Radar has been attacked by a mystery man looking for his next victom who will it be? Can Radar Save his Sweetheart before it's tooo LATE!Chapter 9 NOW UP!YES IT'S TRUE!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people in M*A*S*H, and never said I did. So don't sue me because I have no money to take.

Claimer: I do however own this idea and don't want it to be taken. So please no touchy. 

Authors Note: This is a great story if I do say so myself. I hope you enjoy it. REMEMBER REVIEWS ARE MOTIVATING!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 1

Radar POV

Many people say if you love something, you should never let it go. Unfortunately, I had to when I went off to war. I am Radar O'Reilly and I knew when I went off to war I would have to leave my love Katy until I could return. 

*************

It was the middle of the night in the camp of Mash 4077, and Radar was in his office finishing some last minute reports. Now that Radar looked back on his day he noticed that it was a very busy day filled with paperwork and many casualties. Being tired Radar started to fall asleep over his typewriter, but before he could even start to close his eyes the phone rang. Radar reached over and picked up the phone greeting the person on the other line with a very tire MASH 4077. 

It was Sparky informing Radar that there was a new nurse coming to help out at the 4077. Radar started to ask who but before he could the line was cut off. Radar shrugged it off wrote the message down on a sheet of paper so he would remember to tell Colonel Blake in the morning, after that put the reports back in his filing cabinet, and went to bed

***************

The next day Radar woke up early and went to Colonel Blake's tent to tell him about the phone call. Radar slowly crept into the tent and walked over to the Colonel's bed and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Colonel Blake jumped and told Radar to never sneak up on him, Radar apologized and told Colonel Blake about the late night phone call. He told the colonel how there is a new nurse coming to work at the 4077. Colonel Blake thanked Radar for the info and dismissed him.

Radar left Blake's tent and started towards the Mess Tent. In the Mess he sat with Hawkeye and Trapper, as usual Hawkeye was smelling his food and making jokes about it. When Radar sat down Hawkeye turned to him and asked what was new Radar told them about the new nurse arriving, and of course the captains were excited. Trapper started to ask Radar tons of questions but Radar couldn't answer him because he didn't know anything about the new nurse. Hawkeye jokingly told Radar that he shouldn't try getting a date with this nurse because Radar could probably never be able to reach the girl to hug her. Radar laughed and reminded himself he would never need to get a girlfriend because he had one waiting at home.

During the conversation Radar heard choppers and everyone went running to treat the wounded. Radar helped carry in the wounded to post-op and into surgery. Everyone was operating when Radar went and took a break to relax outside, since they didn't need anymore help. 

Radar sat out on the grass and started to daydream, when all of a sudden a jeep came rolling up. Radar went running over to greet the jeep. When he reached the side of the jeep and his jaw dropped at what he saw.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people in M*A*S*H, and never said I did. So don't sue me because I have no money to take.

**Claimer: I do however own this idea and don't want it to be taken. So please no touchy.**

**Author's Note: I like this Chapter and I hope you do to. So here it is chapter 2 to Stronger.**

**Radar was in shock at what he saw, there was a woman in the jeep. But not just any woman this woman was Katy is sweetheart from home. Right before Radar could say anything the O.R had already let out and Hawkeye was dashing over to the jeep to greet this new woman.**

"Hello my name is Doctor Pierce, you can call me Hawkeye and if it is up to you I would like to show you around the camp, treat you to dinner and some other stuff......if you know what I mean." This is what Hawkeye said grabbing Katy's hand

" Thank you sir, but I already have someone to show me around the camp" Katy replied pulling her hand away and putting it around Radar, while he helped her out of the jeep.

**Hawkeye looked totally surprised and amazed that in one minute Radar, the guy who has never had a girlfriend won this one over. So Hawkeye slowly walked away to the Mess Tent.**

" Wow, Katy I wasn't expecting you to ever be in this part of the world." Radar was able to choke out still being amazed she was hear.

"Well I told you I would follow you to hell and back so here I am." Katy joked 

"Well then let me show you around the camp." Radar said cheerfully, grabbing her arm and dragging her towards the Office

"Ummmm... Radar shouldn't I go put my bags away first?" Katy said stopping showing Radar her bags

"Oh right, right." Radar said hitting his hand against his head "It's this way to your tent"

***********************************************

In the nurses tent Radar pointed to Katy's bed "This is your bed." 

"Thanks I think I got it from here" Katy said putting her bad on the cot.

G-Goo but before Radar could finish he in a low voice, "Choppers and they sound heavy"

"What?" Katy said but Radar never heard her he was already running out the door telling the whole camp. Katy went running out after him, she looked up and overhead the choppers flew landing on the helo-pad.

******************************************************

**"Wow that was a long session," Katy said**

**"Yeah, they can get like that." Radar replied**

**"You want me to show you around the camp?" Radar asked, "Maybe I could show you my office and stuff."**

**"That would be great Radar" Katy said giving him a hug.**

**"What was that for?" Radar asked**

**"Oh just to say I love you" Katy answer embracing him.**

**Over behind Radar and Katy near the swamp, Hawkeye and Trapper were talking.**

**"I can't believe Radar got the new girl!" Hawkeye said surprised to Trapper**

**"Well you never know he may have something she likes." Trapper answered a little preoccupied with his martini**

**"Oh what do you think it is, I mean he is soooo . . . . . . Radar." Hawkeye said**

**"Was that all you could think of Hawk"**

***************************************************

**"Oh Radar its beautiful!" Katy said in surprise**

**"Oh it's nothing, really" Radar replied happily**

**"But Radar it is such a cute teddy bear." Katy answered (No Radar didn't give Katy his teddy bear, it's a girl teddy bear to match his)**

**"I thought you would like it" Radar said passing back and forth in his office happily**

**"Stop passing you are making me dizzy" Katy said grabbing her head and laughing**

**"Oh I'm sorry here let me go show you the supply tent" Radar yelled to her running out the door happily.**

**Author's End Note: I hope you all liked this chapter I am going to write more soon. Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people in M*A*S*H, and never said I did. So don't sue me because I have no money to take.

Claimer: I do however own this idea and don't want it to be taken. So please no touchy.

Author's Note: This is the start of my favorite chapter so far. Please R&R, and ENJOY!

Radar opening the door to the supply tent ushering Katy in. 

"Radar what are we doing in here?" Katy asked puzzled

"Oh nothing just showing you another part of the camp." Radar said trying to stand still

"Radar, I know you too well, I know there is something up with you. You can't stand still." Katy replied grabbing his hand

"Ok ok I will tell you. Radar took a deep breath, you see Katy I wanted to …… but before he could finish guess who came bursting into the tent.

"Hey Radar I see you are showing our little guest the other part of the camp, but I think you should leave this area to the professionals, if you get my drift" Hawkeye said nudging him on the shoulder a little

"No sir… I mean Yes sir…. I mean… oh never mind" Radar said grabbing Katy's arm and pulling her out of the tent

*********************************************************

"Don't you think it is a little weird that Katy is hanging around Radar?" Hawkeye said to Trapper in the Officer's Club

"Well, maybe she has a thing for him." Trapper said taking a gulp of whisky

"Listen to what you just said, are you drunk." Hawkeye said feeling Trapper's head

"Hey maybe I am but you are too." Trapper said jokingly

"I am just still so surprised, I mean I saw him bring her into the supply tent! Radar in the supply tent with a girl" Hawkeye said in amazement

"Well maybe he was showing her the bandages or something." Trapper replied then ordered another whiskey and martini

Later that night, Hawkeye decided to take a little visit to Klinger's tent to see if he knew anything about the girl and Radar.

"C'mon Klinger you gotta know something bout them" Hawkeye said to Klinger

"Sorry Captain, I don't know how Radar was even able to have such a good looking girl even acknowledging him." Klinger replied stitching his skirt

" Thanks anyway Klinger"

"I got to find out what is with this crush thing," Hawkeye said

************************************************

Radar was finishing some late night reports when out of nowhere a huge thunderstorm started.

"Well there goes my quiet night." Radar thought and kept typing

Radar then paused and listened hard, he heard choppers so he grabbed the intercom and yelled IN COMING CHOPTERS, ALL PERSONAL, CHOPPERS

Radar put the intercom down and started to run outside. He saw Katy running at the same time to the helo-pad. 

"What a night for wounded." Radar thought carrying in a casualty

Hawkeye was walking with Radar examining the patient, they got into the operating room and Trapper was ready to start operating with Katy by his side.

"I'll be right with you Trapper just got to scrub up first." Hawkeye said leaving the room

Radar left and went in to pre-op to see if anyone else needed any help

Finally, Radar brought the last casualty into the operating room and leaving with Katy. Hawkeye watched as Radar put his arm around Katy and walked out, Hawkeye was in shock at what he saw but kept operating. Outside Radar and Katy sat looking at the sky even though there was still a little drizzle, the clouds separated enough so you could see stars.

"Even though this is a terrible place it can look pretty sometimes." Katy said giving Radar a hug

"Your right Katy," Radar said giving her a hug back

Radar hugged Katy tighter and he whispered in her ear "I love you Katy" 

She turned to him and said nothing she just looked at him lovingly and kissed him. "I love you to Radar, Goodnight" With that Katy got up and went back to her tent.

Behind them though Hawkeye was looking out of the window in post-op, Hawkeye sighed to himself and said, "I am so confused."

Authors end notes: This is the end of chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed reading it, and always remember REVIEWS

are motivating!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people in M*A*S*H, and never said I did. So don't sue me because I have no money to take.

Claimer: I do however own this idea and don't want it to be taken. So please no touchy.

Author's Note:  This is the start of Chapter to I hope you all enjoy it. (This one is a little sad) 8^(

The next day, early in the morning before the sun was up Katy went to Radar's office to………well she didn't know, she just new she had to see him. In her gut she felt that something just wasn't right.

"Radar! Katy yelled knocking on the door Radar it's me are you in there."

With no answered she had no choice to walk in even though she never liked going in someplace not welcomed. Slowly she opened the door a little afraid not knowing what she was going to find. When she walked inside it was very dark in the office.

"R-r-radar? It's me Katy are you in here" 

Katy got no answer, she walked farther in but before she could even take to steps she tripped over something and fell down. Scaring herself from the fall she jumped up and ran for the light switch. At first she thought that she tripped over wet laundry, because her hand was wet from landing next to the pile. 

Finally reaching the switch she turned on the lights, she looked at her hand noticing that there was blood on it wondering where it came from she looked around the room first at Radar's bunk, then at the pile of what she thought was laundry. But what she thought was laundry really wasn't, it was Radar! Katy's first reaction was to run, but being his girlfriend and a nurse she pulled her self together and ran to the side of Radar. She looked him over trying to find where the blood came from, thinking maybe he wasn't hurt that bad she looked for a wound on his arms and legs. Not finding anything she looked on his chest and fin a huge gash in the middle of his chest, not thinking and letting her nurse sense take over she ripped the arm of her shirt off and started packing it in the wound.

"Hold on Radar, I promise nothing will happen to you, Katy said kissing him I am going to go get help hold on" Katy ran out his office doors and ran to the only place she new that Radar told her he trusted with his life Hawkeye. Katy's mind was all a blure all she could think of was Radar laying there on the floor bleeding and all she could do is try and stop the bleeding. 

Finally Katy reached the door to the swamp and pushed the door open running inside.

"HAWKEYE HAWKEYE!!!" Katy screamed grabbing the end of the first bunk she found. Luckily it was Hawkeye's bunk he sprang upward looking around half dazed.

"HAWKEYE I NEED YOU! PLEASE!" Katy said totally ecstatic

"I know Katy you need me but it is four in the morning I still have two hours of sleep left, we can have a day with each other tomorrow." Hawkeye said starting to fall back asleep

"NO HAWKEYE! PLEASE GET U-U-UP" Katy yelled bursting into tears

Finally Hawkeye understanding what was really happening got up and turned to her. Hawkeye turned to Katy and asked calmly "Katy was is wrong? Why are you so upset?"

"I-I-I-it's Radar you need to help him I-I-I-I found him lying on the floor of his office with a giant gash in the middle of his chest. Katy sobbed I tried to pack the wound and stop the bleeding but he is in bad shape, please Hawkeye you were the only person I could think of"

Before Katy could finish Hawkeye jumped out of bed and pulled on his fatigues 

"Hurry Katy we have to help Radar" 

With that they both sprinted out of the swamp as fast as they could.

Authors End Notes:  This is the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed it. REMEMBER PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people in M*A*S*H, and never said I did. So don't sue me because I have no money to take.

Claimer: I do however own this idea and don't want it to be taken. So please no touchy.

Author's Note:  This is just a filler better chapter are on the way.

Katy and Hawkeye ran across the compound to where Katy had found Radar. Katy reached the doors to Radar's office first she shoved them open and went running over to Radar with Hawkeye at her heels.

"Hawkeye please you have to help him." Katy said ecstatic pulling Hawkeye to the ground next to her

"Ok Katy, I need you to take a deep breath and go get Henry and Trapper." Hawkeye told Katy 

"But- Katy started to say 

But before she could say anything Hawkeye had already pushed her towards the doors

Katy got to her feet and ran out the doors again, this time she ran to Henry's tent. Katy forgetting her manners slammed the door open and ran to Henry's bed.

"COLONEL PLEASE HURRY GET UP" Katy said pushing him a little

"Radar what is it now?" Henry said stirring a little but turning not waking up

"It's not Radar, but Katy took a deep breath trying not to cry, "He is in trouble"

Hearing this Henry didn't even give Katy a moment to talk. 

He sprung up in bed and grabbed her arm "Where is he?"

"Thank god, Radar is in his office Hawkeye is trying to help him but he won't stop bleeding." Katy replied braking down and crying

"Don't worry Katy Radar is in the best of hands." Henry set getting out of bed and pulling his boots on

"Hawkeye told me to go get Trapper and you." Katy told Henry getting up from her knees and going to leave the tent

"Wait Katy we can't waste anymore time, we will go to Radar and Hawkeye and we will get Trapper later." Henry told Katy running after her out the tent door.

They both ran to Radar's office again but this time when Katy opened the door all that was on the floor now was a pool of blood.

"WHERE DID HAWKEYE TAKE HIM!?" Katy said afraid of what could have happened while she was gone 

"Hawkeye probably carried Radar into the OR when he got Radar stable." Henry insured Katy "We'll go to the OR and see if he knows what truly happened to Radar"

*************************************

In the OR Hawkeye was doing his best to stop Radar from losing more blood. But before he could finish stitching the inside of the wound Katy and Henry ran in.

"OH MY" Katy screamed seeing Radar lay lifeless on the operating table

"Katy why don't you go sit outside and we will finish with Radar" Henry told Katy giving her a comforting hug and slightly pushing her out the door

Yet sadly before Katy was totally out of the room Hawkeye yelled to Henry

"WE'RE LOSING HIM"

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Authors end Notes Hope you liked this chapter! Bigger and Better chapter are on there way. And remember REVIEWS ARE MOTIVATING!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter Six

"NO!" Katy screamed running back into the OR

Hawkeye started to slam is fist on his chest to make him breath.

"C'mon, Dammit breath!" Hawkeye said hitting harder and harder

Katy went running towards the gurney but Henry grabbed her waist before she could reach it. 

"RADAR! Katy screamed trying to grab his arm but she was to far away "HAWKEYE SAVE HIM PLEASE!!!" Katy screamed again falling to the ground sobbing.

Hawkeye wasn't listening he was still trying to resuscitate Radar, finally Hawkeye was able to get a faint heartbeat. 

"Henry go get Trapper and tell him to get in here now!" Hawkeye said yelling to Henry nodded and ran out the door leaving Katy crying her eyes out on the floor.

Trapper came bursting in the room running towards the gurney 

"What's going on?! Trapper said still a little tired

"It's Radar he's hurt I got a faint heartbeat but his wound is very deep, and I can't get it to stop bleeding." Hawkeye told Trapper still trying to stop the bleeding

"Okay" Trapper said running to Hawkeye's side and helping him with the bleeding.

"Hand me the clamp, if I put it here it will stop the bleeding and I will be able to stitch. Trap hold the clamp for me." Hawkeye instructed Trapper working as fast as he could

Hawkeye was able to get the wound stitched with Trapper's help and was starting to stitch everything else up. 

"Thanks Trapper it will be okay now" Hawkeye said to Trapper giving him a pat on the back

"Your welcome and now that everything is okay now I still have two hours of sleep time left, so if you don't mind I am going to go back to my tent". Trapper replied waving and walking out the doors

Katy was able to finally leave her knees and walk over to Hawkeye "Thank you Hawkeye." Katy said giving him a hug 

"Your welcome, he is going to be okay don't worry." Hawkeye said to Katy finishing the operation and getting to move Radar into the recovery area

Katy followed Hawkeye into the recovery room and sat right down next to Radar "I know he is better but I just don't know why this happened I mean how did he get hurt, when I found him he was in his office." 

"I know what you mean. Hawkeye replied that is something I would like to ask him when he gets up." 

Katy nodded."

"I have to go and get some rest but take care." Hawkeye said walking out of the room.

Katy gave Radar a kiss and in his ear she said, "I love you Radar."

Hawkeye thinking to himself said 'She must really like that kid.'


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people in M*A*S*H, and never said I did. So don't sue me because I have no money to take.

Claimer: I do however own this idea and don't want it to be taken. So please no touchy.

Author's Note:  I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to R&R!!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Later that day Radar started to wake up but was still not all there. 

He sat up in his cot out of nowhere and started yelling "NO STOP DON'T TOUCH HER!!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!"

 Katy tried to quiet Radar done but it was no use, he just started yelling louder "YOU MUST PROTECT HER!!!!! HAWKEYE PROTECT HER!!!!!!!!!!!

Finally Radar stopped and lied back down on his cot, Katy thinking that this was not right and he probably had an infection she went and got Hawkeye.

***************************************************

Hawkeye was again fast asleep in his cot when Katy walked in, feeling bad about waking him up again Katy hesitated before shaking him.

"Hawkeye Hawkeye I'm sorry to wake you up again." Katy said shaking 

Hawkeye slightly stirred, opening one eye he looked up "Now I know why you like Radar so much. Your just like him, waking me up at every hour."

"Sorry Hawkeye but something weird just happened." Katy replied pulling Hawkeye out of bed

"How weird is it that you have to wake me up?" Hawkeye said falling back onto his bed

"Well just now Radar jolted out of bed yelling at the top of his lungs about a mystery man attacking camp, and trying to kidnap someone. I think he might be getting an infection." Katy answered him again trying to pull him out of bed

"Since I am already awake I should probably go take a look." Hawkeye said getting up and reaching for his boots and fatigues once again

**********************************************************

Katy and Hawkeye walked into the Recovery Ward quietly making sure not to wake up the patients. Slowly they both crept through the room finally reaching the second last bed where Radar slept. 

Hawkeye walked up to the bed and grabbed the clipboard hanging on it "Well he is stable and he doesn't have a temperature, so there is no reason to suspect an infection." Hawkeye said lightly yawning 

"Thanks Hawkeye I keep an eye on him maybe he is still under the anesthesia." Katy replied

"Katy I promise he is okay, you should go get some rest you've been up all night, go on Radar will be find there are nurses in here watching him." Hawkeye told Katy putting his hand on her shoulder lightly

"Well maybe your right I'll go get some rest and come back in an hour or two." Katy replied starting to walk away with Hawkeye out of the Recovery Ward

*******************************************************

Later that day Katy woke to the Pa sounding "CHOPPERS CHOPPERS UPPER AND LOWER PADS! ALL PERSONEL"

Katy jumped out of her bed and went running out the door looking around it was again dark outside and another Korea storm started.She felt a little uneasy because Katy was the only person outside, you would think that if there was wounded everyone would be running outside. But she shrugged it off and kept running.

 Only being able to see a foot or two in front of her face she slowed down a little. She turned and looked over her shoulder feeling like someone was following. But nothing was there, feeling a little uneasy instead of going to the helo-pad she went to pre-op to see if she could help in there. 

When Katy finally reached the door she pushed the door open and went inside 

"That's odd, Katy said to herself you would think there would be at least someone in here."

Katy walked in a little farther but stopped in mid step, "This is a little too familiar for me, I am going to the swamp where I know there will be people and I will feel more safe."

Katy turned around to start to leave when someone grabbed her.

Author's Endnote: There are going to be more bigger and better chapters on the way! Please remember to R&R it's very motivating!!! 


	8. Chapter Eight

"Get off ME!" Katy screamed loudly as she felt a bony hand grab her shoulder, she wanted to turn around and see what face would be behind this horrid hand but she was paralyzed in her spot. "What do you-" Before Katy could let out another scream the other mystery person's hand came around Katy's face and pressed a cloth against her nose, slowly everything went hazy then black, Katy fell to her knees unconscious. And she was dragged away.

********

Later in the morning, Hawkeye got out of his cot finally getting a good nights sleep

"Wow I didn't know I could sleep that good, well better get going on my rounds c'mon Trapper." Hawkeye threw a pillow at where Trapper was suppose to be sleeping

"Wonder where Trapper is oh well, better get going" Hawkeye left the Swamp and started walking over to post-op, when all of a sudden Radar came running at him from Katy's tent "Hey Radar isn't it a little soon for you to be up and well visiting nurses." Hawkeye needled Radar

"Yes sir and I wasn't doing what you think I was doing in there, Katy is missing she promised to meet me in post-op so we could go and hang out. But she's now where to be found" Radar said with a sound of aggravation in his voice "I shouldn't have left her alone for so long"

"Radar don't beat yourself over this, she probably went to the latrine or to take a shower we'll find her."

"I hope so Hawkeye, I just have this weird feeling that something is wrong. Let's start looking now."

********************************

Slowly everything started to come back into view for Katy, she tried to get up but fell back to her knees 'Where am I?' Katy thought to herself not recognizing anything around her  

Then she saw a figure come into view from behind a curtain "W-w-who's t-t-there?" Katy said trying to sound brave but was still afraid

"That doesn't matter now all that matter is that you keep quiet and then you'll stay alive!" The nasty voice said holding what looked like a scalpel 

"But- Ah AH Ah Now what did I say about talking? The voice interrupted

"Now let me see here Katy, you boyfriend Radar was getting out of the hospital today right?" Not waiting for an answer he continued "I don't know what you see in the boy anyway its not like he is going to burst through the door and save you. But anyways let me play a little guessing game with you, ok?" As the figure step closer to Katy he blindfolded her. "Now no peaking, here we go your name is Katy right, but your full name is totally different." Opening a folder the figure read the paper in it "Kathleen J. McGee, what a funny name.

 "Oh no it isn't why don't you tell me your name." Katy said trying to defend herself 

"Now now Katy lets not get too defensive." The figure replied "You already know who I am"

*********************************

"Where could she be Hawk?" Radar asked with a little quiver in his voice

"I don't know Radar…WAIT!"

"What?! Do you know something? Tell me HAWKEYE!" Radar jumped turning to Hawkeye

"Remember when you got attacked, think really hard Radar, do you remember the person's face that attacked."

"Well… I don't really remember what happened, BUT… OH MY GOD!! Hawkeye follow me we have to hurry!"


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people in M*A*S*H, and never said I did. So don't sue me because I have no money to take.

Claimer: I do however own this idea and don't want it to be taken. So please no touchy.

Author's Note: Sorry its been so long, I have had a major MAJOR block. But I think I will finally be able to finish this story. Hope everyone enjoys Chapter 9!

NOW ONTO THE STORY…………….

Hawkeye was a little startled by the tone in Radar's voice, but quickly ran after him.

"Radar! Wait……SLOW DOWN!" Hawkeye yelled trying to get Radar's attention

Radar stopped and looked behind him waiting for Hawkeye to catch up

"Come on Hawkeye hurry up!"

"I am I am but you are pretty fast for being short."

"……. I am going to take that as a compliment, Hawk. Anyway I know where Katy is because right before I went unconscious I heard the person's voice.

"Well don't leave me in suspense who is it?!"

"Ok it's a long story but here it goes

~%~%

Katy was still stuck in the same position, nowhere to go, nothing to do, and she still didn't know who her kidnapper was. 

"GOD! Will you just come out in the open already?" Katy said exasperated

The person walked around the curtain and who else but Colonel Flagg, Katy looked at first scared but when she noticed who it was she just sighed.

"Oh it's you, can you just let me go now. I'm not a communist or anything." Katy had totally lost the fear that before had began to spread through her body.

"You would like that wouldn't you, but it's not going to be that easy." Flagg began to circle the chair she was tied to.

"Let me guess your gonna tell me your plan now." Katy laughed having absolutely no respect for him.

"Don't flatter yourself, I don't care about you, it's your old friend I want." Flagg finished, but Katy looked a little confused.

~%~%

Hawkeye waited for Radar to begin his discovery, but there was no answer. "Sorry to rush you along, but you gotta kinda tell me now so we can go find her."

Radar stood silent for a minute and then replied, "Yeah I know. Ok, I was in my office finishing up some last minute reports when Flagg came bursting into my office."

Hawkeye listened intently but was a little afraid of what was about to be said next.

"Well, he started saying something. But you know its Flagg so I didn't pay attention, I turned back to my work and out of nowhere he threw me off my chair, he said some more stuff but then I blacked out." Radar finished waiting for what Hawkeye thought about this incidence.

"I think we should go looking for Flagg." Hawkeye looked back at Post-op, "And I think we should start there."

~%~%

"Wait, what do you mean my 'old friend'." Katy looked back at Flagg

Flagg paced the room playing with a knife he kept on his belt, "That boy O'Reily don't trust him. Blake gives him too much power, something is definitely wrong."

Katy didn't want to ask but had to "Are you the one?" Katy's voice got a little shaky.

"The one that almost saved your whole unit from danger, yes. I stabbed him, but it was for is own good, those Koreans have whacked his mind. He wants to help them, really their the enemy!" Flagg pushed the knife towards Katy "That's why I have you, when he finally figures out where you are, I will be able to capture him." Flagg trailed off deep in thought of what he would do

Katy sat there powerless praying to herself 'Please, let Radar be ok, please I don't want anything else to happen to him.'

Author's Note: Ok I will do my best to update this regularly, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. MORE ON THE WAY!!


End file.
